


Louder

by The_Art_of_Suicide



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Art_of_Suicide/pseuds/The_Art_of_Suicide





	Louder

Frank is sitting in the back of Mr Way’s Art class, head on his arms, asleep. The rest of the class are working away on their latest essay, ignoring Frank because this is typical behavior for the rebellious teen. Frank’s phone buzzes loudly from beside his head. Grumbling to himself he grudgingly checks his phone, forgetting exactly whose class he’s decided to sleep in. 

15:26 Gee: Do you want detention Mr Iero? 

Frank swallows nervously when he reads the text message. Hands shaking, he replies.

15:28 Frank: Yes sir xo 

15:29 Gee: Then you have to earn it, don’t you boy? 

A pink tint reaches Frank’s cheeks.

15:30 Frank: I know sir xo 

15:34 Gee: I want you to say… rimjob. Nice and clear so everybody can hear you, slut. 

Frank gives a splutter of indignation, his whole Face turning red. 

15:34 Frank: !!! Wht? NO I cant do tht!! 

15:38 Gee: You will if you want to cum this week. 

Groaning, Frank hides his face in his hands. He didn't give a fuck about what anyone would say, but this was humiliating on a whole other level. 

“Rimjob.” Frank keeps his hands over his scarlet face as he calls out. The people in the row in front of him turn to stare; he can hear one of the girls giggling. Frank curses again when he hears his cell phone buzz again. 

15:40 Gee: Louder. 

Putting his phone slowly back down on his desk, Frank looks up at his teacher, who for half a second catches his eye. Mr Way smirks down at the papers he is grading and waits. 

“Rimjob!” Frank shouts. This time everybody in the class looks at him. Close to tears, Frank is seconds away from throwing his phone at the convincingly, shocked face, of his English teacher who looks right at him as Frank phone buzzes again. 

13:43 Gee: Tell me you want it. 

Mr Way is looking from person to person, Frank was so busy processing his latest message that he doesn't hear his teacher esquire as to who said ‘that’. 

Face burning; his fists clenched Frank follows his teachers order. 

“I want a fucking rimjob” 

There is an absolute silence that feels to Frank, like a life time before Mr Way responds.

“Detention Mr Iero. You may go stand out in the hall until four o’clock” 

Franks class mates who by this point were all either texting under their desk or whispering to their neighbor about what Frank had just said, look round to snigger at him. 

“Why do I have to wait out there?” Frank demands. He is on his feet, glaring at his teacher, whose face is carefully composed to one of complete shock.

At Franks tone however, Mr Way’s face hardens to a look of severe disapproval. 

“Because Mr Iero, you disrupted my class, you were texting in my class and you used inappropriate language. Now leave my classroom and wait outside, I don’t want to have to tell you again.” 

Frank tries not to whimper at his teacher’s harsh tone; instead he chews on his lip ring as he is scolded. With the class all casting snide looks at him, Frank remembers he has a reputation to uphold, he kicks he chair out of the way and storms from the class, glaring at each person in turn as he passes. 

As he is about to slam the door shut behind him Mr Way calls out to him. 

“Oh and Iero, if anybody wants to know what you are doing out there, you can tell them you’re self. I don’t want any further interruptions.” 

“Yes sir” 

Twenty minutes from when he had slammed the classroom door shut, Frank has to sprint back to class as the school bell signalling home time, goes. He shoved his packet of cigarettes hastily back in his pocket as his class mates file past. Frank sighs; rolling his heavily made up eyes, and flips each of them off as they pass. 

Mr Way waits until the corridor outside has cleared before going out to get Frank. 

“Inside. Now.” 

Frank pushes his way into the classroom and goes to stand by Mr Ways desk while the latter, shuts the classroom door behind him. Frank watches nervously as he teacher, turns and slowly stalks towards him, his eyes narrow and almost predatory. 

Fuck, Frank loves when Mr does this. 

“Tell me what you want, slut.” Mr Way breathes, crowding Frank back against the teacher’s desk. Mr Way leans in and kisses his students neck, biting down when Frank lets out a desperate whine, instead of an answer. 

Frank hisses in response to the bite. He blushes as he answers “I want you to rim me, sir.” 

Mr Way surges up and kisses his student, pushing his tongue into the teen’s open, panting mouth. Frank kisses back just as hard, twisting his fingers into his teachers long black hair. 

“Fuck… Gerard,” Frank whimpers when Mr way reaches down and grabs his crotch. Frank is already half hard, and while his teacher undoes the zipper on his tight skinny jeans, and undoes his pink studded belt, Frank attacks the older man’s neck, sucking bruises into his pale skin. 

“Did I tell you, that you could call me that?” Gerard hisses, pulling back so that he can look at Franks, flushed sweaty face. 

“No sir, sorry sir” Frank says desperately. He instinctively thrusts his hips forward looking for friction, as his teachers eyes bore into his own. Frank loves it when the older man looks at him like that; he finds it so so fucking hot. 

Mr Way hums his acceptance at Franks answer before he steps back to look properly at Frank, appreciating how debauched the punk already looks. He loves Franks refusal to comply with the strict dress code set by the school, and the ‘fuck it’ attitude he carries. 

“Turn round and bend over my desk, slut” 

Frank is quick to comply and almost fucking squeals when Mr Way grabs his ass. Gerard tugs sharply at Franks skinny jeans, leaving them pulled down around his knees. 

“No underwear? You really are a slut aren't you Frankie?” 

“Yes sir… please… I-I need” Frank pleads in response. He pushes his hips up and looks over his shoulder, looking desperately at his teacher, who laughs softly.

“Shh, I know” Gerard coos at him. He kisses Frank between the shoulder blades, right over the place when he knows there is a tattoo of a jacko lantern which the punk kid had obtained illegally. Mr Way drops to his knees behind Frank, smirking when he hears the boy draw a deep shuddering breath. “Beg for it.”

“Please sir, please, I want your tongue… fuck I need it so bad!” Frank cries out, writhing with need as Mr Way teases him, with soft kisses to the top of his left thigh. 

Gerard bites down on the soft flesh of Frank’s backside, and giggles at the loud his he gets in response. Franks hiss is nothing compared to the howl he lets out when he finally feels his teachers tongue at his asshole. Warm and wet Gerard flicks his tongue over the puckered hole; he does so again and again, driving Frank crazy. It’s not long before Mr Way slips his tongue inside, feeling the tight muscle give in to his probing. 

Frank is mewling, pushing back onto his teacher’s tongue, his nails scraping at the wooden desk below him. He is rock hard, ready to cum at any moment. Begging for release, Frank tries to reach under himself to get access to his hard leaking cock; he whines high in his throat when his hand is slapped away by Gerard. 

The teacher pulls back from his student, panting. Mr Way sucks two fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva; he ignores Frank’s noise of complaint at the loss of contact. Frank shuts up when two spit slick fingers tap at his wet pink hole, he pushes back into the intrusion of his teacher’s , long thin, fingers. Gerard laughs at Franks moans, as he slides his fingers in and out of the boy’s tight heat. 

“Want to cum? Hmm Slut? Well let’s see if you can do it from nothing but my tongue and fingers. No touching yourself.

Franks moans turn to screams of pleasure when Mr Ways tongue joins his fingers. He writhes against the desk, wantonly rocking his hips back. Frank bites down on the side of his hand to muffle his scream, when his teacher’s fingers tips press dead on his prostate. Mr Way twists his fingers so he can hit Frank’s sweet spot with every thrust of his fingers, pulling back slightly to nibble at the cleft of the boy’s ass. 

When Frank cums his mouth falls open obscenely, his eyes roll back and his whole body tensing with the strength of his orgasm, which rips through him. 

Gerard pulls back and allows Frank to sort himself out, before he grabs a tissue to clean the teens cum off the side of his desk before it dries. When he turns back to face his pupil, he schools his features to that off calm and nods toward the door. 

“If you act up in my class again it’s a week’s detention Iero” 

Frank nods submissively. “Yes sir.” He eyes up Gerard’s crotch, and flashes him a questioning look, to which Gerard gives a small smile and a simple shake of his head. Frank blushes and returns the smile, before heading out the door.


End file.
